


Stalker

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: AnVil, F/M, Stalking, Stitches, high school sweethearts, patching up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Written for a tumblr request “Hi! I saw your post about requests for the punisher! I was wondering if you could do a Billy Russo imagine where him and reader are high school sweethearts and someone is stalking her and she goes to Billy maybe when hes working at Anvil and is so scared and he gets mad bc doesnt want her to ever be in danger.”





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Punisher or any of its characters

Billy sat at the large desk in his office, clicking through new-hire prospects on his computer when his desk phone beeped. Absently, he reached over and pressed the answer button, turning on the video feed so he could see his secretary a few floors down at her desk. “What is it?”

“Mr. Russo? You have someone here to see you.”

“Tell them I’m busy.” He hung up, tapping his pen against a folder as he thought about his options for a new trainer at Anvil.

A few seconds later, the phone beeped again. “Pamela, do I need to have someone else come down there and do your job for you?”

“No, sir, it’s just,” she held the phone closer whispering as she looked over at you nervously. “She’s demanding to see you.” She pressed a button on the network phone, flipping the camera view so he could see what was in front of her. You were pacing between the front door and the main desk, looking around frantically, and making suspicious glances out the big glass doors. “Should I get security down here?”

“Well, I’ll be damned.” He smirked.

“Sir?”

“No. No, I’ll be down there in a second.”

~~~~~~

You sat with your legs crossed on the couch in Billy’s office. He was pacing, looking through the folder you had given him. Inside, there were photos of you going about your daily routines; checking the mailbox, looking out the window, driving to work, walking to lunch. The pictures had been mailed to you. At first, they were once a week, but the frequency had upped to once a day now. Aside from the pictures, the person stalking you hadn’t tried to make contact.

“How long has this been going on?”

“About a month. At first, I thought it was nothing, but the pictures kept coming. And then the notes. I found that last one on my bed when I got home this morning. I came straight here.”

Billy flipped the photo over to reveal a love letter to you on the back. Most of the more recently delivered photos had either love notes or elaborate threats written on the backs.

“Jesus, Y/N. And you don’t have any idea who this could be?”

You answered instantly, shaking your head ‘no’. “I have no idea. I haven’t pissed anyone off. I don’t have any enemies. No one comes to mind.” You sat forward, swiping your hair out of your face, trying to fight the tears that threatened to come.

“Great.” Billy tossed the folder on his desk and shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he walked to the large window thinking. You were already nervous, so you flinched when the folder hit the desk. You hadn’t meant to upset him, but you didn’t know who else to come to.

“I’m sorry to dump this on you, Bill. I know it’s been a long time and we’re not in high school anymore and we’re not... I just-“ you sniffled, overwhelmed. “I just didn’t know who else to come to and if we’re being completely honest here, I’m terrified.”

Billy remembered your days in high school together. You two had dated for nearly three years back then and he had been head over heels for you. He’d told himself that he would always be there for you, but your relationship came to a screeching halt when he enlisted. He hadn’t mentioned it to you until he was about to ship off for basic training. Even now, he never really knew why he didn’t tell you. Needless to say, you ended the relationship and you two had barely spoken in the years since. That was mostly because you didn’t have a way to contact him, and he hadn’t tried to contact you after he got out of the military. He couldn’t help but feel like this was partly his fault for not being there to protect you.

He turned to you. “I’ll take care of this.”

“What are you going to do?”

Billy sighed, thinking. “Is this everything you have from him?”

“Yeah.”

He called one of his security crew into the office, giving them the folder to look for prints and run them for a match. He kneeled in front of you, placing a gentle hand on your cheek, tilting your head so he could meet your eyes. “Look at me. We’ll figure this out, alright?”

You nodded.

“In the meantime, I want you to stay in my apartment. You’ll be safe there.”

“Billy…I don’t want to be a burden.”

“I’m gonna have to insist, Y/N. I want you safe until we get this taken care of.”

~~~~~~

A few nights later, you had been sleeping in Billy’s bed when a sudden noise and a hushed exclamation of “shit!” came from the kitchen. You jerked awake, glancing over at the clock on the night table. It was nearly four in the morning. In the week that you had been there, Billy would often come home after you had gone to sleep, but never this late. You yawned, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as you tiptoed out of the room into the main part of the apartment. “Billy?”

You thought you heard him groan. You were sure you heard him breathing heavily in the dim light.

“Hey, Sweetheart.” He turned his side to you, standing awkwardly and trying to hide something. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to bed, I’ll be there in a minute.” As he took a step toward the bathroom he nearly doubled over, groaning and grabbing the back of the couch to stand.

You rushed over to help him. You grabbed his side and his hand shot up to grab your wrist. When you pulled it away, there was blood on it.

“What the hell happened?!” You lifted his shirt, revealing a deep cut just above his waist.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” He tried to push his shirt back down. You pulled him into the bathroom.

“This doesn’t look like nothing…” reaching under the cabinet looking for first aid supplies. “Start talking,” you demanded, setting a first aid bag on the counter. You helped him remove his top and began to clean the wound.

Billy smiled at you, admiring your stubbornness. “We were on a private security job and there was an issue.” He sighed. “Long story short, I underestimated the guy.”

You placed your hand on his stomach gently, concentrating on the few stitches that he needed. Without looking up, you asked, “Who was he?”

Billy hesitated for a moment, looking down at you. “He was your stalker.” He spoke carefully, watching for your reaction.

You stopped, biting your lip as your heart began to race. “Are you sure? How do you know?” You finished the last stitch with a shaky hand.

Billy grabbed your hand, pulling you up to eye level. “We matched his prints to the ones on the photos you brought in. He’s dead, Y/N.”

Your brow furrowed. None of this made sense. How had the guy learned where Billy was working tonight? Even still, how was he able to get that close? You knew the guy was a creep, and even though he had gotten into your apartment, you never penned him to be skilled enough to plan something like this.

“That doesn’t make any sense, Billy. How did he even get this close to you?”

“Didn’t fall for it, huh.” He let out a bitter laugh, looking away. “Damnit.”

“Hey,” You brought a hand up to cup his face. “What really happened tonight?”

Billy grabbed both of your hands in his, bringing them down flat against his bare chest. He sighed again, knowing that you wouldn’t like the truth. After so many years, he had you back in his arms and he didn’t want to lose you again. He tried to imagine how would you react if he told you that he tracked down your stalker. That he found his apartment and waited in the dark for him to come home.

“I really did underestimate the guy, and he really is dead. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.” He searched your eyes as you tried to put it all together. “Let’s just leave it at that. Okay?”

You looked up at him, his face was soft and pleading you not to ask any more questions. You knew Billy had done some gruesome things in the past, and you didn’t want to imagine him doing any of those things again, especially not for you. It was probably for the best if you counted your blessings and dropped the subject for good. You rested your head on his chest and you wrapped your arms around each other.

“Okay,” you whispered.


End file.
